08 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Kraksa na Stromym Stoku, odc. 11 (Humbalo On); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka letniego bałwana, odc. 26 (The Mystery of the Summer Snowman); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Marta mówi! - Bla, bla, bla, bla, odc. 6 (Martha blah, blah); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - 9.03, 9.12; Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00; Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Niezbyt szybka obsługa, odc. 16 (No so fast food); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Zwariowany świat Alex, odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Lilo i Stich / Liroy i Stich (Lilo and Stich / Liroy and Stich) 69'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael LaBash, Anthony Leonids; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Teraz Miki! - Wakacje w przyczepie, odc. 18 (Trailer Horn); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Jak to działa - odc. 5; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jedyna, prawdziwa miłość (One True Love) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Lorraine Senna; wyk.:David Hasselhoff, Terry Farrel, Paget Brewster, Cameron Finley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 65; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:35 Rezydencja - odc. 12 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Rezydencja - odc. 13 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Rezydencja - odc. 14 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Królicza grypa, odc. 11 (Rabbit Flu); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Orędzie abpa Mariana Gołębiewskiego na Dzień Papieski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt.str.777 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Kate Kapshaw, Puri Arish; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pogodni - odc. 66; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Żywa tarcza (Body Armour) 86'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Gerry Lively; wyk.:Chazz Palmintieri, Til Schweiger, Lluis Homar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 3/7 (ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Ocaleni - odc. 4/7 (ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 5 (The Rhodes Not Taken); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 6 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 6 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Małpia gwiazda - odc. 6 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 6 / 10) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Niezwykłe zwierzęta - Bohaterskie gryzonie - odc. 7 / 10 (Extraordinary animals - seria 2 - ep. 7 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 627 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 628 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 32 Magia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Maixent le magicien); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Poplątanie z pomieszaniem"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Egipskie mumie zwierząt - odc. 1 (Egypt's Animal Mummies - ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 19; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 32; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1889; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 35 "Koniec świata" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (70); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Gala nagród TOTUS 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:45 Pogodni - odc. 65; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 17; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino relaks - Dlaczego nie! - txt.str.777 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Anna Cieślak, Tomasz Kot, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Anna Przybylska, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Agnieszka Warchulska, Paweł Królikowski, Jakub Wesołowski, Przemysław Cypryański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Narodziny gwiazdy; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Pogodni - odc. 66; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pułapka - txt.str.777 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Joanna Benda, Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Anita Lipnicka, Dorota Pomykała, Małgorzata Potocka, Ewa Sałacka, Jerzy Bończak, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Szczur 96'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Jan Englert, Mariusz Benoit, Marek Kondrat, Michał Pawlicki, Janusz Bukowski, Ewa Szykulska, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Tomasz Sapryk, Sylwester Maciejewski, Agnieszka Różańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kielce 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Wykluczeniu stop 07:55 Komentarz na niedzielę 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Karnet 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:14 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:53 Pogodni - odc. 64; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 37 (odc. 37); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Alfabet Gortata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:44 Pogodni - odc. 66; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Recepta na zdrowie 17:15 Prosto z lasu 17:30 Siedem stron świata Odcinek: 1 18:00 Zielony patrol 18:10 Karnet 18:25 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 18:30 Informacje 18:45 Pogoda w regionie 18:50 Leksykon zdrowia 19:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 19:10 Światowiec 19:40 Everyday English 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Szerokie tory. Dagestan rosyjska republika na Kaukazie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Informacje 22:00 Pogoda w regionie 22:05 Komentarz na niedzielę 22:10 Świętokrzyski rynek pracy 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Pociąg do Bollywood; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Gapa złodziej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:49 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:58 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Szerokie tory. Dagestan rosyjska republika na Kaukazie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Tu kultura - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Jej sukces - Odc. 20 - Piekarnia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:36 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:06 Szerokie tory. Dagestan rosyjska republika na Kaukazie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Alfabet Gortata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 37 (odc. 37); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 07.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Japonii - studio 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (23, 24)- serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (29) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (6) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (138) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (5) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Pocztówki znad krawêdzi - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 14.50 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.50 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany, USA 2006 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (1) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (41) - serial komediowy 20.00 Speed 2: Wyoecig z czasem - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 22.45 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej - komedia, USA 2006 00.35 Zabójczy kurort - horror, USA 2004 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (5) - program krajoznawczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1482-1485) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (5) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 Prosto w serce (139, 140) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (5) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Step Up 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2008 23.45 Gatunek 2 - horror SF, USA 1998 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 271* Podział; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 272* Tajemnica spowiedzi; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 273* Wypadki miłosne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 274* W ruinach Jana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 275* Ogłoszenie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o żuku: potęga karła - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18* - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Prawie milioner 7'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Korneluk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 46 - Skradziona miłość; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Przekładaniec; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 44 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (4); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL (57); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 838; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kręć! Jak kochasz to kręć! (Edward Kłosiński) 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Polowanie na goryla; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Orędzie abpa Mariana Gołębiewskiego na Dzień Papieski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 4/13* - Zdrada; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Pograbek 72'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Mariusz Saniternik, Franciszek Pieczka, Elżbieta Dębska, Tadeusz Szymków, Lech Gwit, Ewa Kamas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Gala nagród TOTUS 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 838; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Polowanie na goryla; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Orędzie abpa Mariana Gołębiewskiego na Dzień Papieski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 44* - Polityka i czary; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 449 - Czas na zmiany; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Egoiści 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Mariusz Treliński; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jan Frycz, Rafał Mohr; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 06:15 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Sindbad 11.55 Emil z Loenebergi 12.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.25 Żyć jak milioner 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.20 Bonanza 16.25 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Tonące miasto 21.10 Na tropie zbrodni 21.40 Film TVS 23.00 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 01.55 Shabaash India 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce